


"I'm in pain"

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The heartbreak mixed with betrayal burns.





	"I'm in pain"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 3x18
> 
>  
> 
> that hurt.

Magnus thought he’d felt pain when he lost his position as the High Warlock. He knew he’d felt it when he gave up his powers. Losing his apartment had felt like nothing, because at least he’d had magic again. Magic that he’d had to give up.  

Losing it for the second time hadn’t been any easier.

But through all this, he’d had Alec. He’d learned to be more and more honest with his boyfriend when it came to his struggles, when it came to being vulnerable.

And now he has to hear that those honest words are the reason he is losing Alec too.

The heartbreak mixed with betrayal burns. It burns behind his eyes, squeezes his throat, makes his heart both stop and feel like it’s beating out of his chest at the same time.

He’s desperate, he pleads, but it does nothing to stop Alec from leaving. As the door closes and Magnus is left alone, truly alone, he feels like the ground under his feet has crumbled.

What does he have left now? And how long until he loses it too?

He is in pain, and the feeling leaves him paralyzed.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also screaming on tumblr, if you want to join me](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)
> 
> Oh, and if you'd like to read something with a happier ending, I suggest you take a look at the previous fic in this series!


End file.
